d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warmage 9 (Human) CR9
Warmage (ECL9) Warmage 9 NE Medium human Init +3; Senses: Listen -1; Spot -1 AC: 22; Touch: 13; Flat-footed: 18 (+8 mithral full plate; +1 lght shld; +3 dex) HP: 47 Fort: +4, Ref +6, Will +5 Speed: 20' Melee: Touch +4 Ranged: Ray +7 (+8 w/i 30') Melee: Gauntlet +4 Space: 5'; Reach: 5'; BAB: +4; Grapple: +4 Warmage Spells CL9 DC 14+lvl Close 45' 9 Medium 190' Long 560' Warmage Edge +3 dmg Empower +1 3/day (otherwise it's +2) *'4th (5)' **'Blast of Flame' 60' cone, 9d6 fire (Ref half) **'Orb of X-energy' Ranged touch; 9d6 plus effect **'Wall of Fire' *'3rd (7)' **'Fire Shield' 9 rnds; **'Fireball' 20' radius, 9d6 fire (Ref half) **'Ice Storm' 40' radius, 5d6 dmg (No save) **'Lbolt' 9d6 elec (Ref half) **'Poison' Touch, 1d10 Con (Fort neg) **'Sleet Storm' 40' radius *'2nd (7)' **'Acid Arrow': Ranged touch, Long, 2d4 damage for 2 rounds. **'Continual Flame': 50gp **'Fireburst' SpC: 10' burst from you, 4d8 Fire (Reflex half) **'Fire Trap': Opened object deals 1d4+4 fire (Reflex half) in 5' burst. **'Flaming Sphere': Medium range, 4 rnds; 5' sphere, move 30', 2d6 fire (Reflex none); move action to control **'Ice Knife' SpC: Long Ranged Touch with a +8, 2d8 Cold (No Save) and 2 Dex dmg (Fort Neg). On a miss, it goes random (see Missing with a Thrown Weapon, PHB 158) and does 1d8 Cold (Reflex half) **'Pyrotechnics': Turns fire into blinding light or choking smoke. **'Scorching Ray': Close; Ranged touch for 4d6 Fire (No Save) **'Shatter': Area of weak objects; destroy one object of up to 40lbs (Will Neg); deal 4d6 dmg (Fort half) to a construct. **'Whirling Blade' SpC: 60' line, slashing weapons attacks (BAB + Chr = attack) **'Ray of Ice'Adv Learning SpC: Close; 2d6 Cold (No Save) and frozen to ground (Reflex Neg; cannot move, no Dex bonus, -2 on attack rolls; DC18 Strength chk or 15 dmg to ice) **'Spiritual Weapon 1/day'Domain: Attacks target (BAB + Wis = attack) for 1d8+1 *'1st (7)' **'Blades of Fire' SpC: Your melee weapons (up to two that you are holding) deal +1d8 fire damage for 1 round. **'Burning Hands': 15' cone, 4d4 Fire (Reflex half) **'Chill Touch': Four touch attacks for 1d6 Cold (No Save) and 1 Str dmg (Fort Neg) **'Fist of Stone' SpC: +6 Str, slam attack 1d6 (-5 used as 2ndary) **'Hail of Stone' SpC: 5gp; 5' radius, 4d4 dmg (No Save) **'Magic Missile': two missiles 2d4+2 dmg **'Lesser Orb of Acid|Cold|Elec|Fire' SpC: Ranged touch; 3d8 dmg (No Save) **'Lesser Orb of Sound' SpC: Ranged touch; 3d6 Sonic (No Save) **'Shocking Grasp': Touch (+3 vs metal), 4d6 Elec (No Save) **'True Strike': +20 on your next attack roll. **'Magic Weapon 1/day'Domain: +1 enhancement bonus for 4 minutes. *'0th (6)' **'Acid Splash': Close; Ranged Touch for 1d3 Acid (No Save) **'Disrupt Undead': Close; Ranged Touch does 1d6 dmg to undead (No Save) **'Light': 20' radius; 40 minutes **'Ray of Frost': Close; Ranged Touch for 1d3 Cold (No Save) **'Caltrops' SpC: Creates caltrops in two 5' squares. Passing thru (without moving at half speed) or fighting in grants them an attack at +1 vs AC without shield, deflection, and armor bonuses and deals 1 dmg and half speed until healed (No Save). **'Electric Jolt' SpC: Close; Ranged Touch for 1d3 Elec (No Save) **'Sonic Snap' SpC: Close; 1 Sonic (No Save) and deafened (Will Neg) **'Launch Bolt' SpC: Launches a crossbow bolt up to 80'. **'Launch Item' SpC: Hurls fine item up to Medium range. Abilities Str 10 +0 | Dex 16 +3 | Con 12 +1 | Int 16 +3 | Wis 8 -1 | Cha 22 +6 Feats Spell Focus (Evoc); Metamagic School FocusComplete Mage; Empower; Point Blank Shot; Precise Skills Concentration +13; Spellcraft +15 Category:CR 9 Category:Warmage